Medical or dental handles serve to drive medical instruments. Therefore the handles have a drive mechanism or a supply line for the drive mechanism. The handles themselves are preferably designed as handpieces or angle pieces having a first connecting device for connecting the medical or dental instruments, which preferably serve to process hard or soft tissue or for inserting implants. The handles may in particular be designed to be straight, curved or gun-shaped as well as being designed as parts of handpieces or angle pieces. To drive the medical instruments connected to the handles, the handles in particular, the drive devices or supply lines arranged therein can be connected to medical or dental units, motors or media sources by means of a second connection device, preferably by means of supply tubing. The dental units supply the working media required for the medical instruments and handles, for example, spray air and/or spray water for cooling and/or electric energy for supplying electric components arranged in the handles, e.g., one or more light-emitting diodes for illuminating the treatment sites, sensors or electric memories for storing preferably instrument-related data. For transmission of data and/or energy, the handles have electric contacts, preferably in the area of the connection devices.
It is known in the state of the art that the supply of electric energy to the electric components, in particular the at least one light-emitting diode takes place by means of electric lines in the handles extending from the at least one light-emitting diode through the handles up to the connection devices for connecting the handles to the supply tubing. In addition it is known that in addition to the at least one light-emitting diode additional electric components, e.g., an electronic power supply unit may be supplied with energy over electric lines. In the area of the connection devices for the supply tubing, the electric lines end in electric contacts, which can be detachably connected to contacts on the supply tubing. The ends of the electric lines facing the electric components can be connected to contacts on the electric components, in particular the at least one light-emitting diode and/or electronic power supply unit.
It is common in the state of the art to use electric cables as the electric lines for transmitting electric energy and/or data between the electric components and the electric contacts. The electric cables each have an electric conductor surrounded by an insulating material. In addition it is known that flat ribbon cables may be arranged in the handles to supply energy and/or data to multiple electric components. These ribbon cables have a plurality of electric conductors, which are arranged parallel to one another and each of which is surrounded by insulating material.
Finally to protect the electric components and the electric lines in particular the connections of the two components in the handles from dirt and moisture, at least the connections between the electric lines and the electric components are surrounded additionally with a further insulation material.
One disadvantage of this design of the energy and/or data transmission in the medical or dental handles by means of electric cables has proven to be the space required for the electric lines in the handles. Several electric cables for transmission of energy and/or data are necessary due to the arrangement of one or more electric components in the handles. These cables must be accommodated in the handles in addition to the drive devices or supply lines for the drive devices and the electric components and contacts. This is in conflict with a user-friendly design of the handles, in particular the smallest possible shape of the handles to improve handling for users.
Another disadvantage of the embodiment known in the state of the art is the connection of the electric components and the electric contacts to the electric cables. When using electric cables for transmission of energy and/or data, each of these connections must be created manually. It is common for the electric cables to be connected to the electric contacts, in particular the electric components, by means of a soldering method, where the solder serves as a physically bonded connection. Since the soldering operation is performed manually, it is extremely time-consuming and thus the connection of the electric components to the electric cables is associated with high costs.
In addition when using electric cables as the electric conductors, insulation of the connections, in particular the uninsulated ends of the electric cables which can be connected to the electric contacts of the electric components is necessary to protect them from mutual contact, soiling and moisture. This additional processing step is also associated with costs.